Blackbird
by Dipper22
Summary: AU, no zombies. Daryl gets into a motorcycle accident, forcing him to deal with headaches, body pains, and an overly positive golden-haired nurses assistant. Rated M for language and future content.
1. Sweet Sounds

**I'd always imagined that Daryl would be the worst hospital patient ever, so I thought having him stuck in a hospital room at the mercy of Beth would be quite amusing. Hence the creation of this story! I'm doing this for my own fun, and I hope my readers enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Collision

He remembered the helpless feeling of confusion when he woke up that day. Everything around him was sterile white, including the walls, floor, and cotton blankets that he held bunched in his hands. Even more confusing was noise drifting through the room- it was sweet, gentle, and caressed his ears like feathers. Daryl's ears drank in the noise and he nearly fell asleep to it, until he heard a faint beeping. The type of beeping that was characteristic of a hospital. His eyes flew open, a strangled gasp escaped his throat as he struggled to sit up. A crash was heard at the opposite end of the room catching his attention- a young woman with golden hair and giant blue eyes had dropped a tray and was now rushing towards him. He struggled to warn her away from him, but the words were caught in his throat.

"Sir, I need you to relax." The woman reached to the side of his bed and took hold of a small remote, she pressed the red button. "The doctor is on his way, but for now I need you to take deep breaths, and I need you to tell me your name."

Her voice was soothing, yet urgent, so he breathed. "My name is Daryl Dixon." She smiled at that, and breathed a breath of relief. Daryl couldn't tell why she was so damn happy about that, but before he could ask, the doctor entered the room, and the girl silently slipped out of the room.

"Mr. Dixon, it's such a relief to see you awake." The doctor, who was younger than Daryl, stood over him and looked over him carefully. "Do you know where you are Daryl?"

"The hospital." Daryl, finally took the time to notice that his hands were bound to his sides. "What the hell…"

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Dixon?"

"No fucking idea, why are my hands like this?" Daryl jerked his hand, causing the doctor to sigh.

"You were in a motorcycle accident and your hands are like that because you were throwing punches at my staff while they tried to help you." The doctor scolded him, then promptly freed his hands. "After the accident you fell into a coma, but it was decided to keep your hands like this just in case you woke up with the same violent tendencies."

"How long have I been out." Daryl winced as he stretched out his arms, the pain of that was only second to the violent throbbing in his head.

"About a week, which is impressive considering the massive concussion you received from the accident." The doctor shined a weak light into his eyes, causing him to flinch violently. "You'll experience light sensitivity for quite a while- I would recommend avoiding sunlight for at least two weeks after we release you."

Daryl pulled himself into a sitting position, then groaned and grabbed at his head. "Where are my clothes so I can get the hell out of here?"

"Mr. Dixon, it is in your best interest to lay back down. Due to policy I cannot allow you to leave the hospital in this condition." The doctor scribbled some notes down on his clipboard. "You have stay here for at least a week."

"That's bullshit, are you paying for my fucking hospital bill?" Daryl spat, he looked around the room. "Where my things?"

"Your nurse will return your phone and wallet to you when she arrives. Unfortunately, most of your clothes were destroyed, except for a vest. Do you have anyone that you can contact to pick up a change of clothes for you?"

"I might." Daryl wondered if his brother knew about the accident.

"Very good, your nurses' name is Carol, and my sister, Beth, is her assistant. My name is Shawn Greene, I'll be your doctor for the remainder of your stay, so if you feel any unusual pains please let Carol know so that she can get back to me." Shawn offered him a small smile, then made his way out of the room.

Daryl had a second of peace before the nurse came bustling in with the same golden-haired girl that he woke up to- Beth. The nurse was a woman with gray hair, and striking blue eyes that matched the color of her scrubs. She approached Daryl and kindly laid a plastic bag of items and a small piece of paper with a phone number on the table next to his bed, then turned her attention to his heart monitor. "My name is Carol, I'll be your nurse for today, and my assistant Beth will be taking care of your more basic needs. Your vitals look fine for someone in your condition, but if you feel any pain you just push the button on the remote to contact me. If you need anything else, call this number and ask for Beth, then she'll get to you right away." Her voice was stern, and she abruptly left the room after her instruction, leaving Beth standing near his bed. Her scrubs were light gray in color, but didn't take away from her naturally friendly appearance.

"My name is Beth- "

"And you are here to do shit that the nurse doesn't want to do. got it." Daryl stared up at the ceiling and sighed. The young woman shuffled awkwardly in her spot. Daryl rolled his eyes. "Please, continue so you can leave."

" I am here to make you comfortable during your stay here and you can call me whenever you need anything. I will be the one to get your meals, help you walk around the room, and I'll bring you your daily dose of medicine every morning." She handed Daryl a piece of paper, "Because concussions bring about headaches, it's advised that you take Tylenol to relieve the pain."

"Seriously? Fucking Tylenol?" Daryl flicked the piece of paper on the table next to him.

"Would you prefer something else?" She was sincere, but Daryl was already tired of the hospital bullshit.

"A bullet?" She frowned at that then nodded.

"I'll leave you to get rest Mr. Dixon." She said it in this small voice, making Daryl feel like shit, but he was relieved when the room was finally silent.

In the dead silence of the room, he started to wonder what the hell happened to his bike. His mind told him that it was sitting in a salvage pile, but the other part of him screamed that it was totally impossible. When he started trying to get his bike out of his mind, he started to wonder if the person who hit him was in the same hospital, and if so he wanted to know who the hell they were. This onslaught of thoughts had his head pounding, so he fumbled around for a tv remote to turn on the monitor hanging on the wall across from his bed.

To his own disappointment, he couldn't find it, but his thoughts where making his head pound. With an aggravated sigh he switched his attention to the bag on his desk, then went to grab it. Despite having a decent hold on the bag, it slipped from his hands anyway.

"Fuck me." Daryl peeked over the side of his bed to see the pathetic bag lying out of his reach, he settled back into his bed in defeat. Out of the corner of his eye, Daryl saw the small hospital phone that was sitting on the desk, which must have been concealed by his bag of belongings. At that point a mini conflict when off in his head as he wondered if he dares call the woman he'd just offended, and for a while he was adamantly against it. He even spent an extra ten minutes trying to find a remote, but in the end, he just snatched the phone, punched her number in, then growled over the line.

"I need Beth."

* * *

 **Daryl is about as stubborn as it gets, which makes this so much fun to write. If you have any thoughts please leave me a quick review, and hopefully if you guys like the story, I'll update it next week.**


	2. Mr Dixon

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! I'd like to thank those who took the time to review this story, I really appreciate them!**

* * *

Mr. Dixon

About a minute after he made the call, the timid girl shuffled into the room. Daryl remained silent as she gently scooped his belongings from the ground and handed them to him, she offered him a smile, which didn't reach her tired eyes.

"Is there anything else you need Mr. Dixon?" She asked politely. Daryl scoffed and turned his attention to the bag containing his things.

"Stop calling me that and show me where the remote is for the TV." He scooted away as the girl came closer to his bed. She reached under the armrest and pulled the remote from its hiding place, then handed it to him.

"The remote is just under the armrest, it has Velcro on the back, so when you' re done you can just stick it back under if you want." She smiled briefly at him. "Is there anything else you need Mr. Dix- Daryl?" She stumbled over her words and turned a light pink.

"Do all hospitals like to hide the remotes?" Daryl grumbled, he pressed the power button and settled down into his pillows.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Beth looked at him quizzically, Daryl just waved at her.

"It's nothing, I'm good."

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour to take your order for dinner." She waited a moment before leaving the room once more. Daryl figured that he should probably treat the girl better before she spits in his food.

Daryl ripped his bag open and snagged his phone, the charger, and his wallet. In his wallet was a worn piece of paper with a number scribbled on it in red ink, he smoothed it out, then used the hospital phone to dial the number. It rang twice before an agitated voice answered the other line.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Daryl, I got into a motorcycle accident asshole." It was no surprise when his brother, Merle, started laughing hysterically.

"You got yourself clipped little brother? Do you need a band aid, or how about some training wheels for that bike you got?" Merle was known for his ability to take joy in the most inconvenient times, Daryl's head pounded harder as his brother's chuckles blasted in his ears.

"I'm in the hospital and I need clothes, could you bring me enough for a week?" Merle's laughter finally died off.

"Damn boy, you must have fucked yourself up real bad. I'll bring you clothes, which hospital are you at?"

"Southern Georgia Medical Center."

"The one by the Greene farm?"

"Yeah, old man Greene's son is my doctor." Daryl sighed at Merle's enthusiasm, when he was a teenager, Merle worked for Hershel Greene two summers in a row to help pay his way towards getting an apartment. Merle always says that he became a man that summer thanks to that job, but Daryl still thinks his brother acts like a child.

"Okay, I'll drop the clothes off in an hour." Merle hung up before Daryl could thank him, he chucked the hospital phone back on the table net to him, then focused on the TV. He couldn't find anything interesting on the TV, so he put on the news and stared at the screen in boredom. Truth be told, the news often aggravated Daryl, every story the news anchors delivered often sounded like a load of gossip. He looked on anyways, and listened to how the world was fucking ending day by day.

An hour passed by and his head started to pound, like a massive heart was throbbing in his brain, he was about to call a nurse, but he heard a familiar boastful voice nearing his room.

"I tell ya blondie, my brother is an asshole, so if ya need a break from his ass please just give ole' Merle a phone call." Daryl scowled as Merle entered the room with Beth at his side, the girl was holding a laminated piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey brother! You look like shit!" Merle walked over to Daryl's bed and dropped a gym bag down on the floor. "I got you clothes for a couple of days in here."

"I needed clothes for a week." Daryl grumbled, he eyed Beth, who still stood in the doorway. He called out to her. "You need something?"

"I need your order for dinner." She approached the bed next to Merle and handed Daryl the menu.

"I'm not hungry." He went to give the menu back, but Merle snatched it from his hands.

"Yes, he is, now listen Blondie. Daryl doesn't like pudding, he's more of a fruity jello type of guy, and he likes steak." Merle smirked and handed the menu back to Beth who nodded, she left the room shortly after.

"You ought to treat that pretty girl better Daryl. Also, I met one of the nurses here, her name is Andrea and she is a hot piece of tail. I figure that I'd use your inability to get your own clothes as an excuse to come back." Merle smirked to himself, then leaned against Daryl's bed and crossed his arms. "You know who did this to you?"

"Not yet, but the fucker will pay if my bike was destroyed." Merle nodded and stared up at the TV screen. "When did you start watching the news?"

"When I got a fucking concussion." Daryl muttered numbly, his brother snickered.

"How's the pain?"

"I think my hospital bill will hurt more than what I'm feeling right now, but I can't really move anything right now without it hurting."

"That fucking sucks. Gotta take a piss yet?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get Blondie for ya then."

"Merle, you fucking asshole, help me up." His brother chuckled and slowly helped Daryl to his feet.

* * *

 **I love the Dixon brother dynamic! The next chapter will be in Beth's point of view.**


End file.
